I Kissed A Girl
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: Minha melhor amiga... Meu primeiro beijo... YURI bem levinho, eu acho. HinaTen. UA.


**I Kissed A Girl**

**Pairing: **Hinata e Tenten

**Tema:** Amizade com Yuri leve

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mas ao Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

O som da festa estava alto. Quase não se podia ouvir a própria voz e aquilo estava deixando Tenten irritada. Ela andava em meio o salão à procura de alguém, mas não a via em lugar algum.

Com os ouvidos doendo e cansada de ser sufocada por aquela multidão, Tenten resolveu tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter vindo àquela festa dos veteranos do colégio. Muita gente e barulho para o gosto dela.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando alcançou o exterior do salão. O céu estava límpido deixando à mostra todas as estrelas e uma enorme lua cheia, que parecia colidir com a Terra a qualquer momento. Realmente estava uma linda noite.

Ao andar pelo curto caminho de pedras, ela se deparou a poucos metros dali uma garota de longos cabelos negros azulados sentada em um banco de frente ao salão. Tenten sorriu e caminhou em direção à garota. Finalmente tinha encontrado o que procurava.

- Então era aqui que você estava, eh? – disse Tenten, fazendo com que a garota desse um pequeno pulo de susto. – Eu fiquei horas te procurando. Achei até que você tinha ido embora.

A garota se virou para o olhar a outra morena de coques com seus olhos perolados.

- Me desculpa, Tenten. – ela disse um pouco encabulada. – Mas é que estava tão cheio lá dentro que eu tive que sair para dar uma volta. Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir.

- É, eu sei. – Tenten disse se sentando ao lado da amiga. – Mas você bem que podia ter me avisado, Hinata. Assim eu teria vindo com você.

A morena de olhos perolados não respondeu por um momento e apenas ficou lá um pouco corada. Ela agradecia por estar na penumbra.

- ... Eu-

- Você estava pensando nele, não é? – Tenten interrompeu, assustando-a. – Foi por isso que você saiu sem ser vista, né?

- ...

- Vamos, Hinata. Somos amigas. _Melhores_ amigas. - disse com um sorriso encorajador. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo quando precisar.

Hinata respirou fundo, porém se manteve em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de começar a falar:

- É que... ele sempre está atrás da Sakura-san... e hoje não foi diferente. Para ele sou apenas uma amiga. Ele nunca reparou em mim... e nunca irá... – terminou com um suspiro.

- Você sabe que o Naruto é tapado. Todo mundo, menos ele com sempre. – Tenten disse entre risadinhas. – Mas lá no fundo, eu acho que ele gosta é mesmo de você.

- V-você acha? – Hinata corou um pouco.

- É, só que ele ainda não percebeu isso. – Tenten riu da cara desanimadora da outra morena. – Mas você devia se preocupar menos com isso agora e dar mais atenção ao seu redor.

- Como assim? – Hinata a encarou confusa.

- O que eu quero dizer é que enquanto Naruto descobre que os gelos e tapas da Sakura são sinais de rejeição, você deveria dar chances para outras pessoas.

A morena ao lado de Tenten ficou em um tom escarlate.

- Q-quer dizer... que eu-

- Muita gente gosta de você... – a morena de coques disse em um tom suave a afetivo. – E eu me incluo neste grupo.

- O-o qu-

- Eu gosto de você, Hinata. – Tenten disse abruptamente.

Tudo que Hinata pode fazer naquele momento foi arregalar os olhos. Como assim ela _gostava_ dela? Ela estava se declarando? Não podia ser isso. Era apenas outra brincadeira de sua amiga só para deixá-la sem graça. É, era isso. Mas mesmo assim ela não pôde deixar de corar furiosamente diante àquelas palavras.

Tenten sorriu largamente para Hinata, que retribuiu. A morena de olhos perolados abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas parou ao sentir as mãos delicadas de sua amiga em seu rosto.

- Eu _sempre_ gostei de você. – ela sorriu ainda mais para a tímida morena.

Antes que Hinata desse conta do que acontecia, Tenten se aproximou seu rosto ao dela, e selou seus lábios em um beijo suave. Hinata gelou diante àquele ato com olhos mais arregalados do que antes, como estivessem a ponto de sair de suas órbitas. Ela encarava assustada o rosto de Tenten, que mantinha seus olhos fechados.

_O que ela estava fazendo?_ Elas eram amigas, não eram? Então por que estavam naquela situação tão íntima que ela sempre imaginara que seria com seu amado Naruto-kun? Algo estava errado naquilo, mas seu corpo se recusava a reagir.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Hinata pôde sentir seu corpo relaxando aos poucos, e involuntariamente, este começara a corresponder ao beijo de Tenten. Hinata fechou os olhos. Logo a tímida morena se encontrava em um beijo lento e desajeitado com sua melhor amiga.

Os minutos que se passaram daquela maneira pareciam como uma eternidade. _Será que alguém as teria visto? _E se seu primo Neji soubesse... ou até mesmo se Naruto-kun as flagrasse ali? Antes que Hinata tomasse uma atitude em separá-las, Tenten se encarregou disso afastando seus lábios de sua amiga, encerrando por fim aquele beijo.

Hinata se encontra muito corada e um pouco ofegante, assim como a outra morena que se encontrava a sua frente. Ela nunca vira Tenten daquela maneira, porém durou pouco. A morena de coques logo se recompôs, levantando-se e estendendo sua mão à morena de olhos perolados.

- Vamos voltar pra festa? Já estamos aqui faz muito tempo. – ela disse com um largo sorriso no rosto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hinata a encarou um pouco confusa, mas aceitou a mão estendida e deixou que sua amiga lhe guiasse de volta à festa. E foi nesse singelo gesto que Hinata entendeu o que acabara de ocorrer ali.

Tenten realmente gostava dela, mas não era só isso que ela queria demonstrar ao beijá-la. Ela queria mostrar a Hinata de que ela não precisava sofrer por amor, mas que era amada, que existiam pessoas que se importavam com ela. Ela queria que Hinata se sentisse desejada, de bem consigo mesma. Mesmo que ainda não fosse correspondida por seu amado, Hinata teria ao seu lado Tenten. Sua melhor amiga.

Aquele beijo...

_Meu primeiro beijo..._

Hinata corou diante àquele pensamento, mas sorriu internamente.

Estava contente por ter sido com ela.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que escrevi esta oneshot. Eu nunca na minha vida li uma fic Yuri e nunca tive interesse em ler... mas esta idéia simplesmente apareceu na minha cabeça quando eu ouvia "I kissed a girl" da... hum... qual é mesmo o nome da cantora... não lembro ;P... e resolvi passar para o papel, quero dizer, para o pc (que trocadilho horrível x.x). Não ficou como eu tinha planejado, principalmente o final que eu queria que ficasse algo mais na amizade do que um relacionamento amoroso entre as duas. Acho que ficou sem uma conclusão clara e concreta, algo confuso. Mas mesmo assim, espero que não tenha decepcionado muito. Então, por favor, sejam bonzinhos comigo. É primeira fic que escrevo com este tipo de casal e situação. Minha narração está horrível. Ai, que vergonha...

Deixem suas opiniões e críticas... isso só me ajudaria a melhorar!

Obrigada por ler.

_Nyuu-neechan _


End file.
